Le Mot du Jour
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Il n'y a pas de personnage, de situation, de lieu ou je ne sais quoi de central. Il y a juste des mots, des mots qui inspirent des phrases, des phrases qui inspirent une histoire... Et une auteur qui souhaite vous les faire connaître. [Un drabble par jour]
1. 09112019 - Présumé

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

(Et théoriquement, le choix des mots non plus)

Titre : Le Mot Du Jour

Résumé : Il n'y a pas de personnage, de situation, de lieu ou je ne sais quoi de central. Il y a juste des mots, des mots qui inspirent des phrases, des phrases qui inspirent une histoire... Et une auteur qui souhaite vous les faire connaître.

Bêta : Encore une fois, j'essaye de me dépasser en publiant sans bêta. Merci à JustPaulInHere !

Note : J'ai décidé de rajouter ce recueil à mon nombre d'écrits en cours pour m'obliger à écrire tous les jours, même si c'est que 100 mots.

* * *

**09/11/2019 - Présumé**

* * *

Il avait été présumé coupable. Ça, tout le monde s'en souvenait. Mais personne ne semblait se rappeler qu'il avait également été innocenté.

Que ce soient les employeurs en recherche de main d'œuvre qui songeaient à leurs chiffres de ventes et l'horrible publicité qu'il pourrait faire pour leurs entreprises.

Que ce soient ses anciens camarades de Poudlard qui avaient eu la chance de naître du bon côté et qui le regardaient avec mépris.

Que ce soit le ministère constitué en grande partie de sangs-pur, qui, autrefois, comptaient sur lui pour cacher leur corruption.

Non… Plus personne ne voulait d'un Draco Malfoy avec un tatouage sur l'avant-bras gauche, un coffre vide et une famille détruire. C'était terminé les sourires hypocrites. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que haine et jubilation.

Alors, lorsqu'un groupe d'extrémistes vint lui demander son aide, un sourire amer apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il hochait la tête, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

Peut-être que si la population sorcière ne s'était pas focalisée sur la marque de son bras, peut-être que si un employeur lui avait donné une chance, peut-être que si ses anciens camarades lui avaient simplement dit qu'ils comprenaient… peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas sombré dans l'alcool, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas, après des mois de solitude, rejeté l'aide de Blaise et peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas préparé cette potion explosive pour ce groupe…

Mais personne ne lui avait tendu la main, pas même Saint Potter.

Alors ce fut ainsi, qu'en ce 9 novembre 2019, après avoir était jeté de son manoir et trainé dans la boue pendant plusieurs années, que Draco, un sorcier qui aurait pu avoir un avenir prodigieux, explosa dans le Ministère de la Magie, tuant 12 civils et 8 aurors en service.

* * *

Voilà mon premier drabble !

J'espère que vous apprécierez ?

Je vous dis donc à demain avec un nouveau drabble et donc, un nouveau monde !


	2. 10112019 - Fidélité

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

(Et théoriquement, le choix des mots non plus)

Titre : Le Mot Du Jour

Résumé : Il n'y a pas de personnage, de situation, de lieu ou je ne sais quoi de central. Il y a juste des mots, des mots qui inspirent des phrases, des phrases qui inspirent une histoire... Et une auteur qui souhaite vous les faire connaître.

Bêta : Encore une fois, j'essaye de me dépasser en publiant sans bêta.

Note : J'ai décidé de rajouter ce recueil à mon nombre d'écrits en cours pour m'obliger à écrire tous les jours, même si c'est que 100 mots.

* * *

**Fidélité**

* * *

Depuis la mort de Lily, Severus n'avait jamais pu être totalement « dévoué » à une seule et unique personne.

Lorsqu'il commençait une « relation amoureuse », presque aussitôt, le professeur de potion allait dans un bar pour rencontrer une ou deux sorcières, voir même des sorciers, pour passer la nuit. Après tout, pourquoi voudrait-il donner autant d'importance à une personne ? À une personne qui pourrait le tromper, le rabaisser, lui faire plus de mal encore que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Albus Dumbledore réunis. Non… Définitivement pas. Severus ne voulait pas redevenir cet être brisé qu'il avait été après la mort de sa Lys, il ne voulait pas devenir comme sa mère, dépendant d'une seule personne à tel point qu'il accepterait ses coups, ses crises de jalousie…

Alors peu importe avec qu'il sortait, peu importe si cet individu se rendait compte ou non de son infidélité, l'ancien espion se contentait de ce qu'il avait même si ce n'était que des cris et des larmes…. Tant qu'il ne souffrait pas.

* * *

Voilà mon deuxième drabble !

J'espère que vous apprécierez ?

Je vous dis donc à demain avec un nouveau drabble et donc, un nouveau monde !


	3. 11112019 - Albâtre

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

(Et théoriquement, le choix des mots non plus)

Titre : Le Mot Du Jour

Résumé : Il n'y a pas de personnage, de situation, de lieu ou je ne sais quoi de central. Il y a juste des mots, des mots qui inspirent des phrases, des phrases qui inspirent une histoire... Et une auteur qui souhaite vous les faire connaître.

Bêta : Encore une fois, j'essaye de me dépasser en publiant sans bêta.

Note : J'ai décidé de rajouter ce recueil à mon nombre d'écrits en cours pour m'obliger à écrire tous les jours, même si c'est que 100 mots.

* * *

Albâtre

* * *

Lord Voldemort grimaça en rangeant sa précieuse baguette blanche comme l'albâtre dans son coffret.

C'était sa seule véritable amie, la seule qu'il tolérait, la seule qu'il aimait un tant soit peu.

Et savoir qu'à cause de ce foutu gamin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait plus l'utiliser, qu'il allait être obligé de choisir une autre baguette parmi celle de ses mangemorts, le rendait tout bonnement furieux. Sa « nouvelle baguette » allait sans doute être composée d'un noyau banal, d'un bois de mauvaise qualité. Mais au moins, le mage noir pourrait enfin se débarrasser de la mauvaise herbe qu'était le jeune Potter.

Et même son amour pour son réceptacle étonnant ne pouvait surpasser cette haine, cette haine qui l'obligeait à aller toujours plus loin dans sa folie, qui le poussait à tuer toujours plus, qui le poussait à torturer toujours plus…

Mais finalement, même son amie, encore dans sa boîte, se détourna de lui.

* * *

Voilà mon troisième drabble !

J'espère que vous apprécierez ?

Je vous dis donc à demain avec un nouveau drabble et donc, un nouveau monde !


End file.
